Lost odyssey 2
by sonic06
Summary: here is my version of Lost odyssey 2 leave a review of what you thought any bad reviews just send them through P.M and if you don't have an account and you're just a guest create one so I can reply to your message


Lost odyssey 2

Chapter 1 prologue

After Gongora had been killed and Seth with him everything seemed peaceful and calm everyone went their separate ways Jansen and Ming got married, kaim Sarah Cooke and Mack live in lirums old home and sed travels the ocean in the nautilus with his old crew. One day a team of archaeologists discovered an old cave lost for thousands of years the time when kaim, Sarah, Ming, Seth and Gongora came to this world in the centre there was a demonically evil black staff that could indoctrinate even the strongest willed people. An archaeologist went up to inspect the staff

"Do you dare disturber my slumber you pathetic mortal" said the evil staff.

From the top of the evil staff purple tentacles bursted out of it and grabbed the archaeologist and drained his live source.

"NO, NO NOOOOOO" screamed the archaeologist.

"Ahh now at long last I am finally free of this prison" yelled the evil staff.

Then the soul of a dark sorcerer which isn't Gongora bursted out of the staff and turned into its immortal body he grabbed the evil staff and wrenched it out of the rock where it was jammed in.

"Now I will take my revenge on the so called immortals that sealed me away 1000 years ago" said the dark sorcerer.

He walked out and took the souls of the other archaeologist

"What fools" the dark sorcerer said

Chapter 2 Tosca village attack

So the dark sorcerer teleported to Tosca village.

"He looks a bit evil doesn't he" said a villager.

The dark sorcerer grabbed him by the neck and drained all his life.

"Kaim argonar & Sarah Sisulart I know you're here why don't you come and save Tosca before I burn it to the ground" yelled the dark sorcerer.

He sent out a pulse of dark energy which took everyone's soul and he walked off to Kaim and Sarah's mansion.

Chapter 3 diabloses unwelcome visit

He kicked down the door and walked in and saw Kaim Sarah Cooke and Mack on their yearly visit to the old mansion.

"I'm here to claim my revenge" said the dark sorcerer.

"What Diablos how did you escape from the black staff?" asked Kaim

"An archaeologist came into the cave and I took his life and I escaped and I'm here to claim my revenge" said Diablos.

"We sealed you away for your own good Diablos" said kaim.

"You took away the thing that meant the most to me so I'm going to take away the thing that matters most to you!" replied Diablos.

He pointed his staff at Cooke and Mack.

"NO you won't take their lives!" yelled kaim.

Kaim grabbed his sword and went to attack Diablos

"So you'll be the first to die then kaim to save these pathetic mortals you weakling" said Diablos.

They entered into battle kaim attacked Diablos and Diablos just laughed as kaim hit him.

"It is no use you pathetic worm" said Diablos.

Kaim used the ultimate hit he learnt off tolten and struck Diablos he just twitched.

"ha, ha, ha, ha, ha did you really think that would phase me I am a more powerful sorcerer than Gongora was I can just absorb your pathetic 'ultimate hit' now Kaim here's a taste of true power!" yelled Diablos.

He charged up his staff and a dark purple glow from the top Diablos laughed then struck kaim straight in the chest then a demon hand from the top of the staff grabbed kaim and crushed him then slammed him on the ground and when kaim hit the floor a dreadful dark purple pulse bursted out.

"Now Sarah it's your turn" said Diablos.

"No this has to be a nightmare just a nightmare" said Sarah.

So Diablos did the same to Sarah as he did to kaim.

"Hmm pathetic" said diablos.

Then he just walked off without a care in the world.

Chapter 4 the darkest day of Numara

After diablos defeated kaim and Sarah he went off to Numara the skies of Numara turned dark and diablos walked into the city.

"w-w-what the hell is going on!" yelled a man.

"The worst day of your lives" said diablos.

He took out the lives of the towns folk he saw and walked up to the castle. He walked into the façade of the castle and a guard charged at diablos and diablos grabbed his face and crushed it.

"Idiot" said diablos.

He kicked down the doors of the castle and walked in and found an infantry of guards.

"Do you really thing that a few guards are gonna stop me Ming!" yelled diablos.

All the guards charged at him he broke the jaw of 15 guards crushed the faces of 10 and tore out the hearts of 12 guards the floor was stained with blood. Ming and Jansen ran out and saw diablos.

"Haven't you heard the news Ming am back and better than ever" said diablos.

"Jansen run to the white boa I will meet you there" whispered Ming.

"Okay" said Jansen.

"So you tell your husband to chicken out well Ming you would have needed the help if you're going to battle me" said diablos.

"Diablos why have you returned you were locked inside that staff for 1000 years what have you got to gain?" asked Ming

"So that I can kill the people who locked me in the things that mean the most to them" said diablos.

"No you're going to kill Jansen aren't you" said Ming.

Diablos went to the Numara docks.

"No I have to stop him" said Ming.

So she ran to the Numara docks she had 7 minutes to get there.

(…(

"All right we steered this thing when we had to chase down lord eyebrows so shouldn't be too hard I hope" said Jansen.

Diablos shape shifted into Ming and walked on board the white boa.

"Alright Jansen let's get out of here before diablos gets here" said diablos.

The real Ming ran on to the white boa because Jansen was still trying to find out how to make the white boa move.

"Wait Jansen stop that's not the real Ming!" yelled Ming.

Jansen turned around and saw the real Ming.

"Whoa what the hell there are two Ming's okay what the hell is going on here?" asked Jansen. "Jansen can't you tell that he's diablos?" asked Ming.

"Okay I'm going to ask a question only the real Ming would know when was our wedding?" asked Jansen. "12th of June" said Ming.

Diablos turned back into his normal form.

"Well time for both of you to die" said diablos.

Jansen and Ming entered into battle with diablos Jansen used leveler and Ming used Divide diablos didn't even flinch

"What there the strongest black and white magic spells how could they not faze him?" said Jansen.

"Leveler and divide aren't the strongest black and white magic spells anymore" said diablos.

"What are you talking about? No other spell is stronger" said Jansen.

"Well then I will show you the strongest black and white magic spells" said diablos.

Diablos raised both his hands a black sphere emerged in his right hand and a white sphere emerged in his left.

"I will show you true power" said diablos.

He put both his hands together then the whole environment changed.

"Prepare to die Jansen and Ming" said diablos.

He used the white magic spell atom blaze and the black magic spells hell blast and fired them straight at Jansen and Ming and they both went straight to the floor.

"Hmm pathetic now as I recall there were two more immortal that helped seal me away oh what were their names? Oh yes Seth and Gongora" said diablos.

He turned around grabbed Ming and wrenched her off the floor.

"Where are Seth and Gongora!" demanded diablos.

"They're both gone" replied Ming.

"Well that's all the immortals that ruined my live dead now" said diablos.

Chapter 5 back at the mansion

Back at the mansion where kaim and Sarah got wiped out by diablos Cooke and Mack were still trying to see if kaim and Sarah were still alive.

"Cooke there immortal right so they can't be dead?" asked Mack.

"Remember what aunt Ming said even though there immortal there spirits can suffer great pain" replied Cooke.

"So Cooke and Mack did what they did last time in the burning limestone cave and called on lirums spirit to revive them kaim and Sarah woke up.

"What just happened?" kaim asked.

"A person called diablos kicked down the door he said he knew you then he tried to kill us then kaim you protected us you used that ultimate hit you learned from tolten and it didn't even hurt him then he wiped you and Sarah out" Cooke explained.

"Diablos he was sealed away one thousand years ago because he became completely overwhelmed with power" Sarah explained.

"What do you mean by overwhelmed by power?" Mack asked.

"when he found out about magic energy he tried to fuse his body with magic energy he almost did that but me, Sarah, Ming, Seth, and Gongora found out about it and stopped him by sealing him in the staff" kaim explained.

"Whoa" Cooke replied.

"Kaim he's probably gone to Numara or uhra to kill Ming" Sarah said.

So kaim, Sarah, Cooke and Mack went back to Numara to stop diablos when they got to Numara they saw the white boa setting off luckily they saw the nautilus and waved to it.

"SED!" kaim yelled.

Sed saw them on the coast and turned to pick them up.

"Well haven't seen you in a while what do you need a trip back to Tosca?" sed asked

"Tosca's destroyed and we have to catch up to the white boa and warn Ming & Jansen about diablos" kaim explained.

"Well sounds like a race lets go" sed replied.

Chapter 6 the chase

Sed put the nautilus into fly mode and chased down the white boa in the air diablos saw them chasing it and stepped outside.

"Well let's see how you fair against this kaim argonar!" diablos.

He created a super storm in the sky to slow them down.

"Whoa what just happened?" sed asked.

"Sed drop us down from the sky!" kaim said.

"Aye aye sir" sed replied.

Sed splashed down from the sky and continued to chase the white boa Diablos summoned a tidal wave behind the white boa.

"Sed drop down to the ocean floor" kaim told sed.

"Alright" sed replied.

Sed dropped the nautilus down to the ocean floor to avoid the tidal wave.

"Wait kaim we're right behind the white boa if we can berth the nautilus somehow into the white boa we'd be able to get on board" sed explained.

"Good idea sed let's do it" kaim replied.

Sed rose in between the back and front of the white boa Sarah got out of the nautilus and fired at the closed doors and opened them up then sed berthed the ship inside the white boa.

"Alright everyone lets go find Diablos and save Ming and Jansen" kaim explained.

So they set off to the pilot house.

(…(

"Diablos!" kaim yelled.

"Well. Well. Well it seems you've survived our last encounter but sadly I have to leave so many people to kill so little time" diablos replied.

So diablos retreated off and made the white boa begin to sink.

"what the damn it he's made the white boa sink we have to get Ming, Jansen and the rest of us down to the nautilus and get out before we sink with the white boa!" kaim yelled.

Sarah picked up Ming and sed grabbed Jansen.

"Whoa he weighs a ton and yet he looks the same as before" sed explained.

Then 10 bags full of gold fell out of his robes.

"That would be what made him heavy alright lets go sod the gold" sed said.

(…(

Everyone got inside the nautilus and head out the white boa.

"That was close" Mack said.

"To close I would say" Cooke replied.

"Sarah are they alive" kaim asked.

"Yes I can feel there pulse there just unconscious" Sarah replied.

"Hey I've got an idea to wake up Jansen" sed suggested.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Sed walked over to Jansen lifted him up then sat him on a chair then smacked him across the face.

"Nope that didn't work well there's only one other thing I can think of" sed said.

Sed raised his fist then punched Jansen in the nuts and he woke up.

"AHHAHAHOOWWWWW that hurts okay who punched me in my nuts wait how did I get on the nautilus" Jansen said.

"Now is that the way to talk to your saviours" sed replied.

"Was it you who hit me in the nuts?" Jansen asked.

"Well it was the only way to wake you up you didn't respond to being smack across the face" sed replied.

"No wonder my face hurts so how are we going to wake up Ming?" Jansen said.

Mack and Cooke summoned lirums spirit and woke up Ming.

"Wait so I get an old man's punch to the nuts (sed kicks Jansen in the ass) now a kick in the ass and Ming gets healed by lirums spirit Cooke, Mack did you plan to do this?" Jansen asked.

"No" Cooke and Mack replied.

"Alright so what do we do first kaim?" Jansen asked.

"Sed is any damage done to the nautilus?" kaim asked.

"Well some scratches and burns nothing serious" sed replied.

"Where would diablos go" kaim said to himself.

"He may have gone to uhra" Ming told kaim.

"Alright that may be our best bet lets go" kaim replied.

Chapter 7 uhras dark hour

As Ming predicted diablos went to attack uhra he swirled up a cloud of black energy and sent lightning down into the middle of town.

"Citizens of uhra my name is diablos I am your worst nightmare you see that mansion over there I hear that it was gongoras mansion watch as it crumbles into nothing!" diablos announced.

He created one long spear of dark energy and threw it straight at the mansion then the mansion exploded and there was nothing left.

"Now I will do the same to your king!" diablos yelled.

Just as diablos went into the castle grounds the nautilus flew in.

"Hmm there back you impress me kaim argonar I was so sure you would sink with the white boa" diablos told them.

Diablos went into the throne room and Kaim got on to the top of the nautilus and jumped down to the floor.

"Go on kaim you go get him" Jansen said.

Kaim followed diablos into the throne room then when he entered diablos pinned him down with dark magic energy.

"Tolten get up off your ass and fight him!" kaim yelled.

Tolten grabbed the age of the king sword and went to fight diablos.

"Well then let's hope you're more of a fight then your friends were" diablos told tolten.

Tolten used his ultimate hit move and hit diablos and with tolten having the age of the king sword diablos was slightly weaker against it.

"Hmm seems you are a bit more of a fight then your friends but that does not matter now prepare to die!" diablos said.

Diablos put the pommel of his staff onto the floor and charged up the dark magic energy from it then grabbed it and fired a giant dark energy ball at tolten then as soon as it was about to hit tolten used complete defence and no matter how strong the shield was it shattered and wiped him out.

"Now I have conquered Numara destroyed Tosca and defeated the king of uhra now I will move on to my main plan" diablos said.

Then kaim got up and grabbed the age of the king sword and went into battle with diablos.

"So you're eager to die fine" diablos said.

They both went into battle and used ultimate hit at full power.

"Die diablos" kaim yelled.

Diablos was knocked to the floor.

"Well your skills have improved" diablos said.

Then he flashed in front of kaim charged up dark magic energy in his hand then punched him across the face which knocked him out.

"Good luck tracking me down" diablos whispered into kaims ear.

Chapter 8 after battle

Everyone ran in to see if kaim and tolten were alright.

"Kaim are you okay come on wake up buddy" Jansen said while shaking kaim.

Kaim finally woke up and tolten had risen to his feet to.

"Who was he?" tolten asked.

"Diablos an ancient immortal sealed away in a staff for a thousand years me, Sarah, Ming, Seth and Gongora combined our powers and sealed him away he was on verge of creating a new type of magic energy dark magic energy he wasn't going to make a light counterpart of this dark magic energy so he just created it and injected it inside his body then we sealed him away" kaim explained.

"When I was wiped out I was only conscious for a few seconds he said something about "moving on to his main plan" what could he mean by that" tolten explained.

"We'll have to find out then" Jansen replied.

"Where should we start lets chase him down we'll need a lead on where he went" kaim said.

"Let's try the Ipsilon Mountains that's where grand staff had that giant leakage from those magic insects and the bogimoraies maybe some magic energy is still there and he may want to turn it into dark magic energy" Jansen explained.

"Wow Jansen said something smart for once" Mack replied.

"Hey" Jansen replied.

"Let's go" kaim ordered.

Chapter 9 a strange return

Kaim and the others were walking through the Ipsilon mountains when they passed through the mountain hut Ming sensed a strange flow of magic energy then it vanished. They continued on to the peak and Jansen went to the top first and saw grand staff.

"Err guys I've got some news grand staff is back" Jansen said to the team.

"What tolten did you do this?" kaim asked.

"No after what I saw when Gongora used grand staff I said I would never build a magic engine like that again or let it be built" tolten replied.

"Well how do you explain that?" Jansen asked.

Then out of nowhere the grilgan appeared.

"What the I thought we killed this thing" Jansen said.

"Well let's take it down" kaim replied.

They went into battle for the second time with the grilgan but this time the grilgan was stronger and more powerful moves.

"This one's stronger than last time" kaim said.

"Kaim lets both use ultimate hit on it" tolten recommended.

"What do you mean at the same time?" kaim asked.

"Yes it's worth a shot right" tolten replied.

"Alright let's do it" kaim replied.

"Here it goes" kaim said.

"Power of the royal house claims all" tolten said.

Two ultimate hits came down on grilgan at the same time and caused twice as much damage and grilgan died.

"alright now that that's out of the way lets go to grand staff and see if we can find out why it's returned" kaim said.

"Alright" everyone else replied.

Chapter 10 back in reality

They had finally got to grand staff and saw magic insects feeding on the magic energy.

"It's like last we were here isn't it" Jansen said.

Then a bogimoray appeared and attacked them.

"Remember take down the magic insects while Jansen, Ming & Sarah go for the bogimoray" kaim said.

Then for 5 seconds the world was distorted then bogimoray and grand staff were gone and they were back in the nautilus.

"What the hell just happened?" Jansen asked.

"It seems like we've been transported through time and space" Ming replied.

"How did this happen?" Mack asked.

Then inside everyone's head they heard diabloses voice.

"I am the harbinger of your destruction I will stop you from ever being born Kaim, Sarah and Ming before I send you back you will see your friends slowly bleed to death and I will take the live of Gongora and Seth you were all born to die by my hand this is your fate" diablos said.

"What did he mean by stopping us being born?" kaim asked.

"How is he going to kill Gongora and momma there already gone?" sed asked.

"Let's find out where he is" kaim said.

Chapter 11 white boa re-born

After diablos sunk the white boa a team of Numaran soldiers found the remains and started plans to rebuild it twice as fast and twice as good as the original Ming was informed about the white boa being re made and everyone returned to Numara.

"Ming you didn't really tell us why we've set a course to Numara?" sed asked.

"I've been told the white boa is being re built and that we're getting it to chase down diablos" Ming said.

"Well I hope it's not as slow as before" sed replied.

They docked at the port of Numara and sore the re building of the white boa.

"Well looks just as big just hope it can still smash through ice caps" sed said.

"Probably trying to make it look the same as the original hey Ming can we call it the SSV Jansen?" Jansen asked.

"No it will just be called the white boa" Ming replied.

"Besides if they called it the SSV Jansen they'd have to put your face on it and I don't thing diablos is going to be threatened he'll be laughing his ass off at use" sed replied.

"Hey" Jansen replied.

A grey cloud appeared out of nowhere and struck down lightning to where an arthrosaures was killed and it rose from the sea and started to attack Numara.

"Well looks like there ready for round two" sed said.

"Let's take it out" kaim said.

The team went into round two with the arthrosaures then it instantly used its heat breath before the team had time to prepare and were hit badly.

"Wait sed did you at all over the past year put weapons on to the nautilus?" kaim asked sed.

"Yeah I did… oh wait now I see where you're coming from you want to attack this big hulk with the nautilus good idea let's do it" sed replied.

"Everyone got into the nautilus and shuck off the arthrosaures.

"Sed what type of weapons did you put on the nautilus?" kaim asked.

"Well there's one that's just a prototype but it'll be worth a shot at taking this thing out" sed replied.

Sed flew up into the air with the nautilus flew over the arthrosaures and began to splash down at the front of the nautilus was a lance.

"Everybody hang on!" sed yelled.

The lance plunged straight through the skin of the arthrosaures and killed it before it got to Numara.

"Well don't think he's coming back" Cooke said

Over the course of the battle the white boa had been fully remade.

"Okay Ming the white boa is set and ready for departure" a worker told Ming.

Sed berthed the nautilus inside the white boa and they set off.

Chapter 12 finding a new spirit magic stone

After the battle with the arthrosaures the spirit magic stone that they found in the great ancient ruins was completely burned out and out of power so they went to the temple of enlightenment to see if they can find another spirit magic stone. They crashed through the ice caps with the white boa and landed at the temple. When they entered the whole place had collapsed over the past year and a voice spoke in the background.

"You should not have come you are invading my home leave now or die" the strange voice said.

"Well I vote we get out of here" Jansen said.

"I see you haven't grown some balls over the past year Jansen" sed replied.

"Don't push it old man" Jansen replied.

"Shut up" sed replied.

Everyone continued on through the ruins and the voice in the back ground became even angrier at them and sent 3 hellish kelolons at them.

"Oh crap I remember these things they were the ones who used the lightning strikes and usually wipe us out" Jansen said.

"Let's get em" Mack said.

(…(

They had finished off the hellish kelolons and continued on into the centre of the collapsed temple. When they got to the centre they saw a dragon protecting the spirit stone.

"I told you to leave and you have ignored you will now pay with your lives" the dragon said.

"Let's take this thing out" kaim said.

The dragon roared at the team and they entered into battle with it. The demon dragon used the black magic spell leveler on itself.

"Wait why did it just use leveler on itself?" Mack asked.

"It would seem that if it cast's black magic on itself or we cast black magic on it it's going to get stronger and possibly angrier" sed replied.

"Well we better take it out before it's at maximum power" Jansen said.

Mack used powerus on Kaim and tolten then they used ultimate hit on the demon dragon the demon dragon took a heavy blow of damage and used leveler 5 more times on itself and it was at full strength then flew up into the air and used its skill hell from the sky and attacked the whole party Sarah, kaim, and Ming used complete defence and took no damage from the dragon but from the effect of the hell from the sky the dragon was only just holding on for its life kaim charged in and attacked the demon dragon and it roared and fell to the floor sed grabbed the spirit magic stone then the whole temple began to collapsed.

"Quick we have to get out of here before it's too late" kaim yelled.

(…(

Everyone got out of the temple alive and t temple of enlightenment was nothing but rubble now. Everyone got back on the white boa and set off

"Well am just gonna say this magic stone is bigger than the last one should be able to run for longer hell we may be able to jump even higher in the nautilus now" sed said.

Sed went into the nautilus and replaced the burned out spirit magic stone with the new one. Sed went back up into the control room and they set off.

Chapter 13 kakanas return

The team went to where the holy beast was and they saw kakanas.

"Wait Ming that's" Jansen told Ming.

"General Kakanas!" Ming said.

"Well it's time to take what is right fully mine the throne of Numara" kakanas yelled.

The team went into battle with kakanas.

"Well kakanas you don't have a tank to protect you this time" Jansen said.

Kakanas charged at kaim and attacked him kaim dodged the hit and countered tolten used break hit and injured Kakanas sed fired a bullet at Kakanas and disabled his arm then Jansen used flarus and ended the battle Jansen walked up to Kakanas and picked him up by his toga.

"Why are you here Kakanas?" Jansen asked.

"Get off me you incompetent buffoon" Kakanas replied.

Sed walked up behind Kakanas and smacked him on the back of the head with his rifle.

"When someone asks you a question you answer it" sed told Kakanas.

"Well-being exiled from Numara I decided to anger the holy beast and make you pay for exiling me Ming face the holy beast again!" Kakanas said.

"Kakanas ran away somewhere else and the holy beast burst out of the water and they had to fight it again

Kaim, tolten, Ming and Sarah used complete defence Sarah casted all - anti sleep so that the team wouldn't fall asleep if it used all sleep the holy beast used aqua mine so that whenever the team attacked they would take damage kaim used triple strike on the holy beast which injured it a lot Ming used groundus twice which critically injured it Sarah did the same tolten used ultimate hit which damaged it a lot then Jansen finished the job with leveler and the holy beast crashed its head on to the ground and it had snapped out of its anger.

"The holy beast seems to have calmed down now but he is very injured" Ming said.

Cooke casted healus on the holy beast and it got its strength back the holy beast thanked Cooke for healing it and went back into the sea.

"Alright since we've gotten rid of Kakanas let's get back to the SSV Jansen" Jansen said.

"Jansen it's called the white boa not the SSV Jansen" Ming replied.

"Okay" Jansen replied.

The team returned to the white boa and set out Ming felt another split second surge of magic energy and after it the blue dragon landed on the white boa.

"What was that?" sed asked.

"It's the blue dragon that defended the black magic spell leveler" Jansen replied.

Kaim, sed, Ming, Sarah & tolten went to get rid of it kaim instantly attacked with triple strike sed shot it and tolten used break hit and blue dragon countered with leveler kaim charged at it and dealt some serious damage and the blue dragon retreated back to the snowfields but sed shot it and it fell in to the sea.

"Nice shot" Mack said.

"Thanks kid" sed replied.

Chapter 14 dragon town

After sailing around they came to the coast of a town that was dark and seemed desolate they docked and waked in at the entrance a dagger came flying down to the ground

"You didn't think entering dragon town would be easy did you" maharu said.

She jumped down from the dark tree and blocked the way in to dragon town the team had to fight her to get through kaim, Sarah, Ming and tolten used complete defence and maharu used the skill kinetic daggers then her daggers started to glow a light blue colour kaim attacked with triple strike and didn't do much damage Sarah used flarus twice and she absorbed it Ming used groundus then windus but she absorbed them as well then Jansen casted aquaus twice and still absorb them.

"Looks like we can't do elemental damage let's try physical attack spells" Jansen said.

tolten began to charge up for an ultimate hit maharu used kinetic overload making her daggers glow bright and become more powerful Ming used forceus twice and maharu didn't absorb the hit Sarah did the same maharu put both her daggers together and charged up for a heavy melee attack tolten had 1 more minute to charge up ultimate hit kaim charged in at maharu and attacked and tolten had finally charged up ultimate hit and struck maharu but maharu had charged up her skill her daggers turned into massive kinetic swords and she struck at the whole party Jansen, Ming, Sarah and tolten fell to the floor but kaim persisted to carry on he used ultimate hit and maharu used ultimate kinetic hit and both of their blades collided but kaim overpowered maharu and she fell to the floor.

"Well that's the best damn bloody battle I've had since me and two friends defeated darkos" maharu said.

"Alright can we go in now?" Jansen asked.

"Yes but be warned the villagers are hungry these days" maharu said.

So the team walked into dragon town and the place seemed desolate there was broken glass scattered everywhere the street was grimy and the glass sparkled darkly and there was a putrid stench and they could barely breath the doors were hanging on the hinges and just straight down the path there was something like a temple that had a stair way to a ball of ice with intense magic energy at its core.

"Kaim I can sense an intense field of magic energy coming from the town and that ice sphere up there" Ming told kaim.

"Let's stay on our guard" kaim said.

Then out of one of the houses a dragon bursted out of it and attacked the team this dragon was red with big wings and it was large Ming used aquaus twice on the dragon which drain its strength a lot Sarah did the same and it fell to the ground.

"Well that was weird" Mack said.

Jansen saw that the dragon was wearing a necklace with a strange symbol attached.

"Hey guys we may be able to use this" Jansen told the team.

"It may unlock the stair way to the ice sphere" Ming replied.

"That's what I was thinking lets go" Jansen replied.

They went to the building that looked like a temple and put the necklace with the symbol on it in the indentation and walked in Jansen tried to remove the necklace but it was stuck in and he couldn't remove it.

"Hey guys its stuck" Jansen said.

"Just leave it Jansen" kaim told Jansen.

Jansen left the necklace and they walked up to the gate to the ice sphere they found that they needed another symbol necklace but this one was different then the dragon guardian walked into the temple and roared at the team and they were sent into battle the dragon guardian used all De-powerus and the teams power was cut in half then after that it used all de-speeda which slowed the team down immensely kaim charged for a break hit tolten did the same and Sarah used all powerus twice giving the team there original power back and doubling it at the same time Ming used forceus then flarus which dealt a large blow of damage to it sed fired at it with his gun and dealt another large blow of damage kaim and tolten both charged in and did break hit on the dragon guardian it flew up into the air and used elemental collision on the whole team and all of the team fell to their knees.

"Damn it how could we lose" kaim said.

A bright white light came down from the sky and revived the whole team.

"Uhh alright let's kick some dragon ass" Jansen said.

So the team re-entered into battle with the dragon guardian kaim and tolten both used ultimate hit dealing the dragon guardian a heavy blow of damage Ming and Sarah used forceus twice dealing it another heavy blow of damage the dragon guardian used the skill ominous wind. On the whole team which injured them multiple times and kaim used his own unique skill finishing blow which could kill any enemy when there weak he raised his sword and slammed it on the floor where the dragon guardian was and it fell to the floor kaim took the necklace the dragon guardian was wearing and inserted it to the gate to the ice sphere and Ming, Sarah and Jansen learned the new black magic spell elemental collision they entered the ice sphere and saw a dark magic staff creating the dark energy field around the town and the ice sphere kaim drew his sword and struck at the dark magic staff then the ice sphere began to collapse and the town began to freeze over maharu saw what was happening and ran to help them out the platform has collapsed maharu had got to the temple ran in and saw that the ice sphere was beginning to freeze inside maharu ran in and got everyone out of the town.

"Thanks for the help maharu" kaim said.

"No problem well I've got nothing else to do now" maharu replied.

"You could come with us if you want" Ming offered.

"I might as well go with you" maharu replied.

Now maharu has joined the team and they went back to the white boa and set back out to the sea and maharu settled in with the team.

Chapter 15 the hunt is on

After the past 2 weeks diablos had tracked down an ancient dark magic staff and planned to take it but kaim had heard that he was going to take it they sailed to the undersea ruins they were located in the darkest pits of the sea the nautilus dived down and saw that diabloses submarine was already there so they rushed to the opening and got out the nautilus. When they got inside there was a statue of a dragon and in its mouth was the dark magic staff one of the arms was in the air the dragon head was on the floor and the left arm started moving into the air and the dragon statue fell to pieces.

"Well that was weird" Jansen said.

Kaim walked over a picked up the dark magic staff.

"Kaim give me the staff NOW!" diablos said.

Kaim refused then diablos wrenched the staff out of his hand using his magic.

"Now I will destroy you all!" diablos yelled.

So the team entered into battle with diablos again diablos started off with the spell corruption which can cause any status ailment, deal heavy damage to the whole team, or drain all magic power of the team and the whole team took heavy damage kaim charged in with the age of kings sword and used power hit which hurt diablos a small bit kaim gave tolten the age of king sword and he used ultimate hit dealing diablos a mass blow of damage knocking him back a few feet maharu ran in kicked diablos in the face flashed round to the back kicked him in the spine then flashed up to the top and booted diablos in the head slightly injuring him Ming used Zephyrus twice to bring the team back to full strength then Sarah used flarus twice on diablos dealing him a small amount of damage diablos used the spell tempest bringing tornados crashing down on to the team fatally wounding them Ming used Zephyrus then used all regenaratus on the team which brought back large chunks of the strength back to them kaim and tolten both used ultimate hit on diablos wiping him out.

"Hmm you've grown stronger from our last encounter but this ends now!" diablos yelled.

Diablos used the skill insanity on the whole team which was one of his strongest moves it zapped the team of all their magic power and strength nullified every buff they had and them gave all the status ailments a giant ball of dark fire came together above diabloses head then was crashed on to the team shaking the whole of the ruins.

"That will teach you*walks over to kaim and lifts up his head*you will never defeat me kaim" diablos said.

Diablos dropped kaims head back on to the floor and walked off with his new dark magic staff 2 hours later the team re-gained consciousness with major injuries Jansen had a fractured jaw Ming had a gapping flesh wound on her arm kaim had a broken arm Sarah had a bloody scar on her face tolten had 3 broken ribs and his armour shattered sed had a fractured leg and maharu just made it out with a sprained arm she also coughed up a small bit of blood.

"*Groans* oh that hurt a lot" Jansen said in pain.

"That was the biggest power of magic energy if ever seen" Ming replied.

"This isn't the end we will defeat diablos" kaim said.

"Kaim what would be the point he would just knock us out with that spell again" Sarah said.

"I agree with kaim Diablos must be stopped no matter what the cost" tolten replied.

"Well he ain't getting away with what he's done today" sed said.

"Don't think it's that easy guys if we can't get our damn act together were as good as dead" maharu said.

"Alright let's get back to the nautilus" sed replied.

Everyone got up to their feet in pain and walked back to the nautilus Mack and Cooke ran up to them when they walked in.

"What took you so long Diablos left 2 hours ago?" Mack asked.

"What did he do to you guys are you alright?" Cooke asked.

"The staff Diablos has now must have given him a new dark magic spell" kaim said.

"I didn't tell you earlier that spell he used was called insanity it is hands down the strongest spell ever to exist" maharu explained.

"Wait how powerful are we talking?" Mack asked.

"10 times the power of leveler and divide put together" maharu replied.

"That must have packed one hell of a punch" Cooke said.

"Wait maharu how did you know that spell was called insanity?" kaim asked.

"A friend 1397 years ago knew that spell and tried to kill me with it but I threw a knife in to his neck before he could" maharu replied.

"Wait did you say 1397 years ago?" kaim asked.

"Yes I'm like you, Sarah and Ming I'm Immortal" maharu replied.

"Well at least we have another immortal on the team" Jansen said.

"Alright since sed's injured who going to drive the nautilus?" Mack asked.

"I'll drive it'll be like old times with my ship the AR1 black arrow" maharu explained.

Everyone who had injuries went into the cabins while maharu steered the nautilus Cooke and Mack tried to heal them but it would take more than white magic.

Chapter 16 maharus solo mission

After 20 days of kaim and the others showing no signs of healing maharu decided to return to where the mountain of eternal souls and the death volcano fell and red assassin with it the coast where it lay silent was very far away from where they usually are it would take 4 days to get there. 3 days 20 hours and 18 minutes in to the journey kaim and everyone else began having their veins turned dark purple and sticking out and it felt like they were hanging on for dear life.

"Maharu come quick kaim and the others their veins are turning dark purple and there not responding to anything!" Mack yelled.

"Am coming Mack" maharu replied.

Both of them ran to where kaim and the others were and Cooke was trying to heal them but her magic just reflected on to herself.

"Maharu are we going to be able to save them?" Cooke asked.

"They only have 3 hours until they die and I don't think the nautilus can make it to where we're going in 3 hours or less" maharu explained.

"What about the AR1 black arrow do you know where it is?" Mack asked.

"I wish I did know where it was if I would drop everything I had just to ride that ship one more time" maharu explained.

"What's so special about it?" Cooke asked.

"it was the fasters damn ship ever to set sail on the ocean it had a unique magic engine specially made for the ship it could glide through hyper currents like a knife through paper it could dive to the deepest parts of the ocean hell it could jump that high it felt like I was touching space it could even crash threw the largest ice caps with the hull long story short it's like the nautilus and white boa combined" maharu explained.

"Wow" Mack replied.

"Where is it now?" Cooke asked.

"Well according to my Omni tool its somewhere in these waters the poor ship sunk but that's something for another day lets save these guys first" maharu said.

Maharu went back to the pilot house and they had 2 hours 40 minutes and 27 seconds until kaim and the others were dead. Maharu put everything she had into getting the nautiluses speed up as high as it could.

"Cooke Mack hang on to something things are about to get rough" maharu explained.

They went onto a very powerful hyper current that wouldn't let them through but maharu and the nautilus persisted to get past it but nothing helped so maharu flew up into the air and flew over the hyper currents after another hour maharu had landed at the shore of the battlefield of the death volcano and mountain of eternal souls.

"Alright were here Cooke Mack stay with kaim and the others" maharu told them.

"Okay" they both replied.

So maharu left the nautilus and went on to the field she went to the centre where red assassin was buried she broke through the formed rock and saw that his body wasn't there but an elixir of life was where he was there was enough to bring kaim and the others back to full health when she stood up she saw Ron.

"Maharu why are you defining red assassin's grave?" Ron asked.

"There's not enough time to explain Ron" maharu replied and started running back to the nautilus.

"Hey get back here!" Ron yelled.

He threw a ball of magic energy at her but she dodged it.

"Damn it I've only got 3 minutes or kaim and the others are gonna die" maharu said to herself.

She started running faster to get back to the nautilus. 2 minutes later maharu had made it back to the nautilus and gave kaim and the others the elixir of live Ron made it outside the nautilus and broke down the entrance and walked in.

"Maharu I'm gonna get payback on you for what you did!" Ron yelled.

So the two friends entered into battle with each other Ron started off with delta staff making his magic attack power rise a small bit. Maharu used the skill delta dagger which raised her attack power a small bit. Ron then used gamma staff which raised his magic attack power a moderate amount. Maharu used gamma dagger raising her attack power a moderate amount. Ron countered with the spell beta staff raising his magic attack power a lot. Then maharu used beta dagger raising her attack power a lot. Ron then used alpha staff sharply raising his magic attack. Maharu used alpha dagger. Then the two used the same move called ultra-break and charged at each other maharus daggers became two giant long swords and rons staff became a spear of lightning they both collided there weapons and a giant wave of kinetic and magic energy burst from the weapons but nonetheless maharu overpowered Ron and knocked him on his ass maharu walked over and wrenched Ron up by his shirt

"Look Ron I know you're a complete and utter meat head but do you really think I would disturb red assassins grave without good reason besides his body wasn't even there!" maharu yelled.

"Okay, okay, okay just let go of my shirt" Ron replied.

So maharu drop him on to the floor then stood on his balls.

"You always did love hitting me in the nuts" Ron said.

"Yes and I still do because it's good to see you grovel in pain" maharu replied.

"Well you seem to be on a mission mind if I come along it'll be like old times" Ron said.

"Alright you can come with us" maharu replied.

Kaim and the others walked out of the room where they were recovered to full health.

"Thanks maharu but how come you weren't affected by the spell insanity and who's that behind you?" kaim asked.

"well this person behind me is Ron and it was because I had this necklace on that makes all effects of magic nullified but I'll still take the damage" maharu explained.

"How's the nautilus been?" sed asked.

"She's a mighty fine ship but not as good as the AR1 black arrow no offence" maharu replied.

"AR1 black arrow I heard that ship got sunk" sed replied.

"It did…" maharu replied.

A bright black light started emerging from the water it was the AR1 black arrow.

"It can't be" maharu said to herself.

She jumped into the pilot chair and drove the nautilus to where the black light was.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" sed asked.

"I'm going for my ship" maharu explained.

She travelled even faster towards the black light and when she got there what she saw was right it was the AR1 Black arrow in perfect condition.

"I thought that ship was sunk 1000 years ago" sed said.

"It was sed but now we're back in real business Ming do you think we'll be able to berth two ships in the white boa?" maharu asked.

"Yes we should be able to speaking of the white boa where did we leave it?" Ming asked

"Didn't we leave it at the temple of enlightenment" Jansen said.

"Let's go there then" Ron replied

Chapter 17 search for the white boa

Maharu left the nautilus and went into the AR1 black arrow.

"How about a race last one to find the white boa's a rotten hobbe" maharu said through the radio.

Then the AR1 Black arrow's engines powered up and in a flash of light it was gone.

"Where did it go?" Jansen asked.

"See Cooke and Mack I told you the AR1 black arrow was fast" maharu said again through the radio.

The AR1 black arrow prepared to jump and it went higher than the nautilus ever had been. 2 minutes after searching maharu found the white boa outside the great ancient ruins but also saw diabloses ship heading for it.

"Ah hell no diablos" maharu said.

She activated the thanix canon attached to the bottom of the AR1 black arrow after diabloses ship was hit diablos teleported out of his ship as it sunk.

"How'd you like that you miserable son of a bitch" maharu said.

She dived down and waited for the nautilus

(...(

The nautilus had arrived at the white boa.

"What took you so long?" maharu asked through the radio

"The usual monsters attacking the nautilus" sed replied.

"Well I just saved the white boa from diablos" maharu said.

"Thank you maharu" Ming said.

"No problem now hurry up we haven't got all day" maharu replied.

The nautilus got over to where the white boa and AR1 black arrow were and berthed both of the ships inside the white boa.

"It felt good to ride the AR1 black arrow again" maharu said to herself.

Chapter 18 rise of the devil blade.

While sailing around the sea they saw a small island with a statue in the centre of it they went over to investigate but when they stepped foot on the island the statue crumbled and a demon called devil blade it charged at them and they had to fight it. Devil blade started off with energy burst raising all its attributes kaim used the skill power hit and devil blade countered with his giant sword and kaim was knocked backing used forceus and flarus which dealt it a moderate amount of damage and Sarah did the same sed fired his gun at it and did a sharp amount of damage then maharu used alpha dagger and raised her attack power sharply. Devil blade used demonic charge which had it fly up in the air and it came crashing down in a spear of black light dealing a heavy damage to the whole team kaim used the skill ultimate hit which dealt devil blade a mass amount of damage it was getting really weak now Ming used powerus on sed and maharu sharply buffing there attack power sed fired at it dealing a big amount of damage Sarah defended then maharu let loose her ultimate move ultra-break she charged at devil blade and a wave of kinetic energy broke out as it hit devil blade and it was destroyed.

"What was that thing?" Ming asked.

"Probably one of diabloses agents trying to kill us" Jansen replied.

"Well whatever it was its gone now" Sarah explained.

Chapter 19 rescue Cooke and Mack

While the team were out defeating devil blade diabloses snuck on to the white boa and captured Cooke and Mack he left a note. Kaim and the others walked back onto the ship and saw the note it read

"Kaim and Sarah I've taken you're precious grandchildren if you want them back you and your friend will surrender your lives to me and if you don't they will pay the price meet me at headman's hill or they will pay the price".

"Sed plot a course for headman's hill we have to save Cooke and Mack" kaim said.

"On it" sed replied.

So they set off for headman's hill to save Cooke and Mack.

(…(

They finally got to headman's hill and saw Cooke, Mack and Diablos but Cooke and Mack had a dark blue and purple fog floating around their heads.

"Diablos what have you done to them?!" kaim asked.

Diablos flicked his finger forward and Cooke and Mack walked towards them and they drew there weapons and the tam had to fight them.

"Cooke Mack what are you doing?" Sarah asked

Mack did a combo hit kaim and Cooke used darkness on the whole team fatally wounding the team the team just defended to resist injuring them.

"Do you really thinking resisting to attack will save them you fools" diablos told the team.

Kaim and the others continued to defend Mack used power hit on sed and Cooke used flarus on Sarah.

"And you still resist what is the point there dead they will never come back your too late" diablos told them.

Kaim and the others still defended Mack just did a normal attack on maharu and Cooke used aquaus on Ron.

"I've had enough of your fooling around its time I ended this" diablos said.

Diablos used the dark magic spell dark magic impact he threw his staff up in to the air and it turned into a spear of dark energy and struck the whole team and when it hit it had the power of a nuclear explosion wiping out everyone but Diablos.

"When will you fools learn you will never defeat me" diablos said.

Diablos decided teleported off of headman's hill.

Chapter 20 dream world

Kaim woke up in a dream world and saw that everyone was gone.

"Where am I?" kaim asked.

"You are in the dream world" a voice said.

"What's the Dream world?" kaim asked the voice.

"The world where you're either asleep or dead and by the look of you you're a bit of both" the voice replied.

Kaim walked down a path and came to dead end it was the only path he saw that he was able to go down.

"Here I will open a portal" the voice told kaim.

A shock of lightning came down and created a path to everyone else's he was linked to all of his friends he went over to where Cooke and Mack were and saw them fighting against each other and Sarah was trying to make them stop.

"Cooke Mack what are you doing?" kaim asked.

They ignored him and Sarah then continued fighting. Cooke used flarus on Mack then he countered with combo.

"What the heck are you to doing?" kaim asked.

"There locked within their own minds you're going to have to give them a real good whack to make them snap out of it" the voice told kaim.

Cooke used the spell divide on Mack dealing him heavy damage he countered with power hit dealing Cooke a heavy blow of damage Sarah persisted to try and stop them but it didn't help.

"*kaim shrugs his shoulders* you two stop it now!" kaim yelled.

He smacked them across the head snapping them out of fighting and made Sarah snap out of the dream.

"Hey kaim why did you do that?" Cooke asked.

An aurora of green light started swirling around Cooke, Mack and Sarah they were sent to the centre of the dream world. Kaim continued on to where sed was and kaim saw that sed was on his knees looking at the wreckage of the nautilus.

"Sed… sed what are you doing?" kaim asked.

Sed rose to his feet and punched kaim in the face.

"It's your fault the nautilus is destroyed us going after diablos your continuous drive to kill him destroyed the nautilus" Sed told kaim.

"Sed wake up this isn't the real world diablos is still out there and he's going to conquer the world the nautilus isn't destroyed this isn't real it's fake!" kaim yelled at sed.

"Your…your right this isn't the real world err thanks for saving me" sed replied.

And the same green aurora swirled around sed then was transported to the centre of the dream world kaim continued on to maharus dream realm. He walked over and saw maharu at a cliff.

"There's no point in me living anymore I'll just throw myself off this cliff" maharu said.

She swung her arms out to the side and began to fall off the edge.

"Maharu no!" kaim yelled he jumped towards cliff and grabbed maharu by the arm.

"Kaim what are you doing let me go I need to die theres no point in me living any more" maharu told him.

"Maharu don't say that theres always a point in some one living ours is to stop diablos from conquering the world" kaim replied.

"Well you make a point… come on help me up" she told him

Kaim pulled maharu back up then she was transported to the centre of the dream world. Kaim continued on to Jansen's dream Ming was lying on the floor and her eyes were closed.

"Damn it, damn it!" Jansen yelled.

"Jansen what happened?" kaim asked.

"You should know diablos struck Ming down in cold blood and now she's dead" Jansen replied.

"Look Jansen this world isn't real none of it is just snap out of it and see the real picture" kaim told him.

Jansen finally came to his senses and saw it was all fake and Ming turned out not to be dead and got up off the floor and they were both transported away by the green aurora. Kaim continued on to toltens dream. Kaim saw tolten on his knees looking at the destroyed city of uhra.

"Tolten what happened?" kaim asked.

"It's your entire fault you took me away from my city and diablos has destroyed it I will never forgive you" tolten told kaim.

"Tolten don't you see that this is fake it's all fake just snap back into reality" kaim told him.

It took tolten 10 minutes and finally saw that it was entirely fake and was transported away by the green aurora kaim continued on to the final dream realm Rons dream kaim walked in and saw Ron and a blue haired man fighting a mechanical crab.

"Ron what the hell is going on here?" kaim asked.

Ron fired a laser of magic energy at the mechanical crab. Kaim ran up to Ron and smacked him across the face.

"Hey what was that for… wait where did elco and kren go they were here a second ago what are you playing at kaim?" Ron asked.

"Ron don't you see this is fake?" kaim asked him.

"Wait your right this is fake" Ron replied.

Then the same green aurora transported kaim and Ron to the centre of the dream world.

Chapter 21 escape from the dream world

I'm impressed kaim argonar you were able to free all your friends put it will be pointless now for I am the dream destroyer and I will destroy you all" the voice told them.

Then a purple shock of lightning shot down from the sky the dream destroyer appeared before them.

"Prepare to die" he said.

The team entered into battle with the dream destroyer.

"Defeating me is your only way out of here" the dream destroyer told them.

So the team entered into battle with the king of this world. The dream destroyer started off with smack down slamming his swords down on kaim he countered with break hit. Sed heal kaim with a healing potion maharu used ultra-break on the dream destroyer which did little damage because she didn't use alpha dagger tolten used ultimate hit dealing it a massive amount of damage Ming used flarus twice dealing a heavy blow of damage to it. Then Sarah used all-powerus and all-mindus on the team kaim maharu and tolten put their weapons together and used ultimate hit at the same time making it the strongest attack ever and the dream destroyer was on his last breathe.

"Say your prayers" maharu told it.

She jumped into the air and stabbed it in the heart. As soon as the dagger punctured his heart they were transported out of the dream world and back into the real world.

Chapter 22 upgrading

After the battle with the dream destroyer everyone was drained of power.

"Oh man that was… hard" Jansen said.

"Hey I know a guy who could give us top grade upgrades for the ships and for ourselfs to reduce casting time and stay on our feet longer in battle" maharu replied.

The team went back to the AR1 black arrow and sailed to a small island called sidonus.

"Err maharu why are we going to a small island wouldn't a top grade upgrade forger be in a city not a small island?" jansen asked.

"Well if he was boring he'd be in the city but the island of sidonus has pure magic at the centre so it never runs out of material" maharu replied.

They docked at the island and maharu met up with her friend.

"Dominic" maharu called out.

"Maharu I didn't expect to see you or the AR1 black arrow again" dominic replied.

"Well we're on a quest and we're gonna need some top grade upgrades" maharu explained.

"Yes I've been waiting 2 years for someone to say that to me. what do need?" dominic asked.

"We'll need ship upgrades all new weapons and armour upgrades" maharu told him.

"Alright I'll look at the ships and say what may need upgrading and just decicded what upgrades you want" dominic replied.

Dominic went to inspect the ships.

(…(

Dominic returned with ideas for ship enhancements.

"Well I've noticed that the white boa has a slow engine typically slow and I've got a magic engine drive core which will make it juswt as fast as the nautilus and for the nautilus I would recommend a thanix cannon an ice cap piercer and multicore shielding incase your attacked out in the ocean and the AR1 black arrow same as the nautilus and a little something special I've been making for you when you came back it will make the AR1 black arrow twice as good a new engine" dominic explained.

"Thanks for the recommendations for upgrades. whats this new engine your talking about?" maharu asked.

"I call it a mass effect drive core it's like futuristic and will be epic for the AR1 black arrow specially made for it" dominic explained.

"Well if what you say is true we'll take the mass effect drive core" maharu replied.

"So what Ideas have you got for armour upgrades?" dominic asked.

"We need something that reduces casting time of spells better weapons weapon upgrades something that will increases our stength and nullify all status ailments" maharu told him.

"Alright I'll get to it" dominic replied.

(…(

"Alright your upgrades are finished and ready for testing" Dominic told them

The team tested all there upgrades which were defiantly top grade.

"So maharu you were talking about new weapons I have some but you have to pay. But I'll give you a 25% discount on everything" Dominic told maharu.

"Fair enough let's see what you got" maharu replied.

The team went to look at Dominic's stock of weapons he had over 30 weapons to choose from.

"Now maharu before you but anything I would highly recommend this sword the white light blade it will save your asses more times than anything" Dominic explained to them.

So they bought the weapon that was highly recommended they bought a soul piercing rifle for sed a snake blade staff for Jansen twin blood daggers for maharu hydronic horn staff for Sarah butterfly staff for Cooke a dynamic battle disc for Mack a blue blood sceptre for Ming golden glory blade for tolten Ron got a cyber-kinetic staff and kaim got the half-blood sword.

"It was nice seeing you again maharu hope you do well on your quest" Dominic explained.

The team left the island of sidonus

Chapter 23 attack on uhra

The team were sailing around the ocean when they heard a roar from the direction of where uhra was.

"What was that?" tolten asked.

"I don't know but I sounded like it came from uhra. Let's go there" maharu told them.

They docked at the shore of uhra and when they got to the grand gate it was torn straight down the middle and ripped apart.

"What or who did this?" tolten asked.

"Possibly one of diabloses schemes. Let's go and investigate" kaim told them.

They walked into the wrecked town of uhra and heard a loud groaning noise.

"AH hold me" Ron screamed.

*maharu drops Ron on the floor* "you're such a dick" maharu told Ron.

"Well just shows I haven't changed" Ron replied.

They came to the central square of uhra which was completely torn to shreds.

"Holy crap what happened?" Jansen asked

They walked through the silent and blood stained streets of uhra.

"No don't go any further" a citizen told them.

"Why not?" Mack asked

"It's. It's returned" the citizen told them.

"What. What's returned?" Jansen asked him.

"The. The…" the citizen told them.

The person who was talking to them died of blood loss and they lay his body next to wall and continued on. They came to the court of the castle which seemed to only have scratches among it and a pool of blood among the floor.

"I have no idea what could have done this." Ron told them.

"It's either big strong or both" maharu replied they walked inside the castle and saw a guard bleeding out among the floor.

"Your… highness you've returned to fight… the monster that has attacked us?" the wounded guard asked tolten.

"What is this thing that attacked you?" tolten asked him.

"It's called… the hydramoray its big strong and loud it only appears every 600,000 years" the wounded guard explained.

"This hydra moray sounds like the bogimoraies we battled a grand staff" Jansen said.

"That's basically what it is it's a hybrid bogimoray that has 5 heads and a body unlike the other bogimoraies. That's all I can tell you but I'm done for the last thing I can tell you is that it's on the amphitheater of the sky" the wounded guard told them.

He bled out just like the citizen in the streets they went to the amphitheater of the sky.

Chapter 24 the dreaded hydramoray

They took the elevator up to the amphitheater of the sky and saw a giant scally ball it was the hydramoray it unrolled from its ball and roared at them. So they entered into battle with one of the strongest beasts of the world.

"Err how are we going to beat this thing?" Jansen asked.

"I don't know. But it's a good thing we upgraded" maharu told them.

The hydramoray started off with fire breath dealing a massive amount of damage to the whole party maharu used the skill alpha daggers kaim used ultimate hit on the hydramoray which didn't even seem to faze it tolten used diamond cut blade which was an enhancement from his new weapon which dealt a small amount of damage to the hydramoray Jansen used aquaus twice on it dealing a moderate amount of damage Sarah and Ming did the doing the same amount of damage.

"Damn it our attacks are bouncing right off it we need to leave or we're hydra chow" Jansen told them.

"No we can't leave uhra while this thing lives" tolten replied.

"Tolten even if we beat this thing uhra will just be a ghost town" maharu replied.

"Yes but if we let it live then I will attack the other countries" tolten explained.

"Let's just stay and fight" kaim told them.

So the team continued their battle against the hydramoray it started charging up a powerful attack maharu used kinetic strike dealing a moderate amount of damage with that distracted the hydramoray and its would take longer to charge up the attack kaim used break hit doing absolutely no damage at all tolten used power hit which missed the hydramoray Jansen, Ming and Sarah used all shieldus and all barricadus on the team.

"Okay guys our attacks aren't doing anything I say we need to do joint attacks" Jansen told the team.

"Jansen what do you mean by joint attacks?" kaim asked.

"Basically you, tolten and maharu could use ultimate hit at the same time and me, Ming and Sarah can us aquaus at the same time" Jansen explained.

"Sounds crazy but let's do it" maharu replied.

Maharu, kaim and tolten used ultimate hit at the same time as Jansen explained kaim gripped his sword with both hands charged at the hydramoray tolten did the and maharu joined them all three of them used ultimate hit having the power of a nuke explosion it dealt the hydramoray a massive amount of damage. The hydramoray was done charging a laser in the far right and left side charged up a fire laser charged up in the right and left and the middle one charged up a dark magic energy blast.

"Everyone brace yourself!" kaim yelled.

All the lasers fired at once at the team creating a huge explosion almost wiping out the whole team.

"Oh man that hurt I guess it's a good thing we upgraded" maharu told them.

Jansen, Ming and Sarah put their staffs together and charged up aquaus they fired it at the hydramoray dealing a massive amount of damage and parts of its armoured skin broke off.

"Yeah eh now we're getting somewhere let's do this more and this things history" Jansen told the team.

Kaim did a normal attack on the hydramoray dealing a moderate amount of damage.

"Hey guys we're doing more damage now that its armours gone" kaim said.

"Alright then let's send his scaly ass to hell!" Jansen yelled.

Jansen, Ming and Sarah put their staffs together again and charged up aquaus they launched it at the hydramoray dealing a massive amount of damage again and it was really weakened now.

Maharu used kinetic strike on the hydramoray dealing a big amount of damage. The hydramoray used fire breath on the whole team. Dealing a big amount of damage on the team. Tolten used ultimate hit on the hydramoray. Finishing it off for good the hydramoray roared and fell off the amphitheater of the sky.

"Well uhras saved but it's now a ghost town" maharu explained.

"Yes we've saved all the other countries from this thing" tolten replied.

"So you've defeated the hydramoray still you have no chance of defeating me you pathetic team of immortals and mortals I shall reverse time and bring back the tower of mirrors and conquer this world and ours" diablos told them inside their heads.

"Okay this guys really begging for a punch in the face. So what's the tower of mirrors" Ron asked.

"The tower of mirrors is the portal back to the world where I, Sarah, Ming and diablos came" kaim explained.

"Let's get back to the white boa and think of a plan" maharu told them.

Chapter 25 demon of the deep

While they were sailing around on the white boa the ships engine were suddenly cut off and the white boa wasn't moving. They heard a loud moan

"What was that?" maharu asked.

"Whatever it was we better go investigate" Ron replied.

They went down to the engine room to see that nothing was there they then heard another moan on the ship.

"Okay lets split up and search" kaim told them.

They all went to each part of the ship maharu and Ron searched the engine room kaim and Sarah searched the main deck Jansen and Ming searched the guest area and sed, tolten, Cooke, and Mack searched the pilot house. On the main deck kaim and Sarah saw a strange hostile creature. The creature then roared at them everyone who was on the white boa heard it then went to the main deck.

"Kaim, Sarah are you guys alright?" Mack asked.

Everyone saw the strange creature it then charged at them and they had to fight it. Kaim used the skill break hit on it dealing a heavy amount of damage sed shot the strange creature with his rifle dealing it a moderate amount of damage. The strange creature used the spell all aquaus on the team which dealt them all a big amount of damage. Ming used the spell groundus twice on the hostile creature dealing a massive amount of damage Sarah used the spell all powerus and all mindus raising everyone's physical attack power and magic attack power Ron used the skill magic spear he held his staff like a javelin and threw it at the strange creature which dealt a large amount of damage the strange creature looked to be very weak. Kaim did a normal attack on the strange creature which dealt it a large amount of damage Ming then used groundus twice on the strange creature dealing a massive amount of damage Sarah did the same as Ming did killing the strange creature.

"Sed can you fix the engine?" maharu asked him

"Sure it'll be done in no time flat" sed replied.

He went down to the engine room and fixed the engine they continued on sailing through the waves

Chapter 25 the race is on

The team returned to the white boa and sailed off from the shore of uhra.

"So where was the tower of mirrors originally?" maharu asked.

"From where we are now a south easterly direction" kaim told her.

"Right let's go there" maharu replied.

They went in the south easterly direction.

(…(

When they got there they saw that the tower of mirrors was back and was beginning to fly off to another area of the world.

"Damn it the white boa won't be able to keep up with the tower of mirrors even with the magic engine drive core" maharu told them.

"Let's get to the AR1 black arrow" kaim replied

They ran down to the AR1 black arrow and chased the tower of mirrors to where it was going during the chase the tower of mirrors was dragging pieces of metal from grand staff and old derelict ships its was becoming a fortress.

"Hmm you fools you'll never catch me!" diablos yelled.

"After chasing it around for 5 minutes it stopped at the snowfields of the northern lands where the magic spell leveler was hidden.

"I never thought we would come back to this place again" Jansen said.

They got out of the AR1 black arrow and walked up to the tower of mirrors.

"Well it seems diablos has made some changes to this place none the less let's go get him" Mack said.

Chapter 26 the tower of mirrors part 1

They entered the tower of mirrors where diablos had attached metal to it they walked up to a lever and pulled it down bringing down a ladder to the second level. They climbed up and saw a turning elevator they went on and turned it once to the right and went up then they turned it left twice and went up then turned it to the right three times and went up then turned it left twice and went up one last time. They came to a chamber of indestructible glass and saw there was a gate of lightning blocking them from going forward. On the right there was a place where they could disable the lightning barrier for a time being they went in and saw a metal ball holding the energy keeping the barrier up.

"So this things holding up that barrier lets destroy it then" sed told them.

"Not so fast sed if we destroy this magic engine it'll take this chamber with it" maharu explained.

"How long will we have to get out of here before it destroys the chamber?" Jansen asked.

"We'll have 10 seconds to get out" maharu explained.

"Wait *Ron runs to the door to the glass chamber then comes back* okay that took me 14 seconds to run to the exit luckily I can freeze time for 5 seconds giving us an edge to get out in time" Ron explained.

"Alright let's do it" Jansen said.

Sed pressed the self-destruct button on the engine then Ron froze time and they ran out of the magic engine room.

"Whoa that was too close" Cooke said.

"All right the barriers gone lets go kick some ass" Jansen said.

They entered into the room where diablos hidden nut at the entrance a demon sage rose from the ground.

"You will not take another step" the demon sage told them.

They had to fight the demon sage to get to diablos kaim used a normal attack on the demon sage dealing a moderate amount of damage maharu used kinetic jab dealing a moderate amount of damage the demon sage used dark magic slash dealing a moderate amount of damage to the whole team Jansen and Ming put their staffs together and used flarus on the demon sage finishing him off.

"Alright lets go" Jansen told them.

Chapter 27 tower of mirrors part 2

They came to a transport hub which lifted them up to the top of the tower.

"Don't come another step or she will die" diablos told them.

"Who will die if we take another step?" kaim asked.

Diablos stepped to the side and everyone saw Seth.

"Seth!" everyone yelled.

"Wait… Seth?" maharu asked.

"Maharu what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"Enough of the reunion it's time to end this one on one kaim" diablos told them.

Kaim walked forward to fight diablos he erected a field of magic energy around them.

"It's time for my revenge you ruined my life and now I shall take your life!" diablos yelled.

Diablos used a powerful combo attack on kaim each hit kaim blocked and kaim used a normal attack on diablos doing a small amount of damage.

"You were a fool to accept the challenge kaim now you will pay" diablos told him.

Diablos used dark magic arrows firing 100 dark arrows at kaim he was now barley standing on his feet he stood up and charged at diablos and struck him on the head.

"I've had enough of your messing around its time you died" diablos replied to the attack.

Kaim charged at diablos again but before he could get close diablos used insanity on kaim creating a massive explosion.

"I told you. You couldn't win" diablos said.

The field dropped and diablos blasted everyone out of the tower of mirrors including Seth.

"Kaim are you alright?" Cooke asked.

"Yeah I'm alright" kaim replied.

The tower of mirrors started to fly up beyond the atmosphere.

"Wait… where is he going?" Seth asked.

"Wait momma how are you back here in this world?" sed asked.

"Diablos for some reason brought me back and I'm not sure why" Seth explained.

"Well Seth it's good to see you again when was the last time we saw each other?" maharu asked.

"Around 800 years ago" Seth replied.

"Well it's good to see you again old friend" maharu told her.

"And sed you never told me set was your mother" maharu said to him.

"I didn't really find it relevant to tell you" sed replied.

"Well then where do you think diablos went?" tolten asked.

"I don't know all we know is that he's in space lets go to Dominic and see if he can help" maharu replied.

Everyone got back on board the white boa and sailed off to the island of sidonus.

Chapter 28 launching suicide mission

When they got there they saw a giant machine.

"Err Dominic what are you doing?" maharu asked.

"Well when I saw that giant tower in the north I thought that might be the thing you're after so I made this I call it the FTS jump engine" Dominic explained.

"Can we use this?" maharu asked.

"Well it's only a prototype so theres not much of a certainty you'll return" Dominic explained.

"We'll do anything to stop diablos from taking over this world" kaim told him.

"Well then get the AR1 black arrow and go give this guy hell" Dominic told them.

(…(

The AR1 black arrow was loaded on to the FTS jump engine everyone was in the cockpit waiting for them to be launched.

"Are you guys ready once I pull this lever that's it I won't be able to shut it off if you need any more new weapons or upgrades feel free to step off and get them" Dominic explained.

"We'll be okay Dominic we're committed to stopping diablos… no matter what the cost" maharu replied.

"Alright see you when you get back… hopefully" Dominic told them.

He pulled down the lever and a blue swirl of energy emitted from the FTS jump engine.

"Dominic this engine just lit up like a Christmas tree are you sure it's meant to do that?" maharu asked.

"Don't worry. I'll stay in radio contact" Dominic replied.

Then the AR1 black arrow was launched off of the FTS jump engine and into space.

"Wait guys theres a magic energy signature looks like the guy your after is trying to stop you" Dominic explained.

There were meteors heading straight for the AR1 black arrow.

"Brace yourselves this is gonna be one hell of a ride" maharu told the team.

"Why can't you people just die when I kill you?!" Diablos yelled.

"Well someone's pissed off" Ron replied.

"Then let's piss him off even more" maharu told them.

The AR1 Black arrow was dodging every meteor that came at them.

"Rah just damn bloody die!" diablos yelled.

Diablos fired dark magic fire balls at the AR1 black arrow.

"Maharu I don't think you're gonna be able to avoid these things" Ron told maharu.

She fired lasers at the dark magic fire balls extinguishing them into nothing.

"DAAAAH I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Diablos yelled at them.

He used the spell insanity which was filled with his rage he then fired it at the AR1 black arrow.

"I saw this one coming" maharu said.

She pulled down the acceleration lever and charged at the ball of insanity.

"We're screwed" Ron said.

"Yep" Jansen replied.

The AR1 black arrow travelled even fast towards it and pierced straight through it.

"What do you know we're not screwed" Ron said.

"That was close" Jansen replied.

They landed on the moon outside of the tower of mirrors.

"Well this thing looks to be more complex how are we getting in?" Ron asked we'll need to split up into two teams theres a ventilation shaft on the far right one team can go through there open the doors then the other team will slip in expect hostile forces" maharu explained.

"I'll lead the first team sed you lead the second team" kaim told them.

"Alright let's do this" sed replied.

They all left the AR1 black arrow sed took maharu and Seth and kaim took Ron and Ming.

Chapter 29 the beginning of the end

"Kaim I'm in the ventilation shaft it's bloody hot but we're moving forward" Seth told him.

Kaim saw a security drone going to attack he jumped up at it and slashed it in half.

"Kaim theres some sort of gate blocking my way see if theres a way to open it" Seth explained.

"Kaim over there there's a magic orb to open it" Jansen told him.

Kaim walked up and opened the gate.

"Moving forward" Seth replied.

Kaim, Jansen and Ron moved on through the tower of mirrors.

"Dammit theres another gate in the way I'm waiting on you again Kaim" Seth told him.

"Don't worry Seth were coming" kaim replied.

"Kaim we've got company" Jansen told him.

They had to fight off ten magic security mechs Jansen and Ron used flarus on 2 of them wiping them out Jansen used aquaus on 2 more and kaim used ultimate hit to finish them off.

Come on Kaim we haven't got all day" Seth told him kaim ran over to the orb and opened the gate

"Alright moving on" Seth told him.

They continued on through the tower of mirrors opening the gates for Seth to get through and they came to the last one.

"Alright kaim I think we're at the last one open it and we can continue on through this place" Seth told him.

"We've got a lot of hostiles on us it may take a while" Kaim replied.

"Okay but hurry" Seth told him.

(…(

Kaim opened up the gate and Seth ran out of the ventilation shaft.

"Alright we're at the door we need it open now" kaim said.

"Seth go open the door we've got your back" maharu told her.

Seth stabbed her sword through the doors and opened them up.

"Come on guys get in quickly" Seth told them.

"Seth we need this door closed now" Jansen told her.

"I'm working on it" Seth replied.

She was able to get it shut in time.

"That was close" Seth said.

"Alright kaim we need to split up into two teams again there seems to be more of diabloses little henchmen that could freeze us permanently protecting the way through" maharu told kaim.

"Wait these things that can freeze us maybe a magic barrier could stop them" Seth said.

"I could hold up a magic field big enough for myself and two more people" Ming told them.

"I could do it two in theory any mage can" Ron replied.

"Kaim who should hold up the magic barrier?" maharu asked.

"Ming you're a specialist in magic energy you could hold up the barrier longer" kaim told Ming.

"I will do my best" Ming told him.

"So who will lead the second team kaim?" maharu asked.

"Ron you lead the second team. Is everyone ready?" kaim asked.

"We're ready to do this kaim as you said" Cooke replied.

"We'll stop diablos no matter what the cost" Mack repeated.

"Let's head out" maharu told them.

Kaim took sed along with Ming.

"Let's go kaim" Ming told kaim.

They walked along through the path of the small freezing insects Ming stood still and waited for kaim and sed to get ready.

"Tell me when you're ready to move out kaim" Ming told him.

"Alright let's move" kaim replied.

"Moving out" Ming told him.

They moved through and came to hostile territory.

"Looks like this could be a big fight I'll stay in cover while you take care of them tell me when to move out" Ming explained.

Sed fired at the failed dark magic experiments kaim couldn't leave the barrier and fight them one entered of the experiments entered the barrier and sed punched it across the face.

"That must have hurt" kaim said.

Sed had wiped out all of the failed experiments and they moved the barrier was beginning to put strain on Ming. They walked through more of the tower of mirrors more enemies appeared this time human experiment drones.

"This may take a while I'll wait in cover tell me when you're ready to move out" Ming explained.

Ming put a protective cloak around kaim so he could run out and fight off the failed experiments. He charged at them and cut off three of their heads. Sed shot down the rest.

"Alright Ming let's move out" kaim told her.

"Moving out now" Ming replied.

The strain of the barrier was getting heavier on Ming none the less she pressed forward. There was another wave of hostile forces appeared this would be the strongest wave.

"This could be a heavy fight I'll wait in cover" Ming told them.

She put another protective cloak on kaim and he charged at the enemy slashing and stabbing at them while sed shot them down from a distance.

"Okay Ming lets go" kaim told her.

"Alright lets… move" Ming replied.

The magic barrier was getting too much for her to bare any longer.

"Kaim the door is up a head need to… get there soon" Ming groaned.

She started running towards the door and scraps of the left over enemies popped out from the ground.

(…(

They had made it to the door.

"Quick we need to get out of here fall back sed!" kaim yelled.

Sed continued firing at the enemy forces.

"Hurry kaim. Sed get back here" Ming groaned.

Sed turned around but got caught be the insects that froze people.

"SED!" kaim yelled.

"Help me!" sed yelled.

Ming absorbed the barrier back and blasted it away the insects before they could freeze sed and kill him.

"That was th-that was too close. Thanks Ming" sed told them.

"I wasn't going to let them take you away" Ming replied.

"Alright come on lets go" kaim told them.

"Kaim hurry we're pinned down and I don't know how long we can last" Ron told him.

"Just hold on a little longer" kaim replied.

He ran up to the orb that opened and closed the gate. When he opened it there were magic rifle bullets firing everywhere.

"Quick close the door!" Ron yelled.

A bullet got Ron in the shoulder.

"I'm alright but my jacket isn't ooh that diablos is gonna pay" Ron said.

Ron took the bullet out of his shoulder and dropped it on to the floor.

"Kaim we're near the end now the peak of the tower anything you want to say before we go up there?" maharu asked.

"Nobody else could have done this we brought down the hydramoray we defeated the ancient devil blade if we can take down Gongora we can take diablos. Even if diablos dies and we live or diablos dies and we die I just want to say you've all been great friends. Diablos is a coward he uses all these powerful spells when he wouldn't be anything without them. Let's go show diablos what happens when people piss us off. " kaim told them.

Let's go this is the end run" Seth told kaim everyone walked up to the peak with kaim.

(…(

"Diablos!" kaim yelled.

"I'm impressed that your alive and that you were that stupid to come all the way up into space to die but right now I have un finished business to take care of" diablos told the team.

Diablos went back in time to when Gongora was at the tower of mirrors and kaim and the others were taken with him.

Chapter 30 Diablos phase 1

"Gongora!" kaim yelled.

Gongora just stood there as a bright white light emitted from behind him everyone who was mortal felt like they were on fire.

"Whoa. Wow what's happening?" Cooke asked.

"What the…" Sed said.

"Everyone" Sarah said.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Something's burning… oh it's me over here.

"Stay out of the light gets out!" kaim yelled.

All the mortals ran out of the light while Gongora laughed them.

"Time has returned to us" Gongora told them.

"Kaim… do you feel that?" Seth asked.

"It feels different the force that pervades my body is from our world" kaim replied.

Kaim looked over at Gongora.

"We're not letting you get away Gongora!" kaim yelled.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. There is no better place for me to fight immortals than here" Gongora replied.

"What?" kaim asked.

"In this light… it's like being in a part of our own world here, beyond the mirrors time flows normally. We're no longer immortal in this light one could say death lives" Gongora told them.

*clap* *clap* *clap* "your right Gongora death is alive and he's right behind you" Diablos told Gongora.

*Gongora turns around* "what you it can't be you're. You're meant to be locked =away in the dark staff" Gongora replied.

"Well am back and I'm going to slit your throat" diablos explained.

He walked up and drew a knife.

"You say we're no longer immortal. Well you're no longer immortal" diablos explained.

He raised the knife and slit Gongoras throat and sucked away gongoras immortality then teleported back to their normal time frame.

"We were just…" Sarah said.

"Back to when we fought Gongora and diablos killed him and took his immortality" kaim explained.

Diablos began to undergo a transformation and a bright black light emitted from him. Diablos had started his ultimate transformation he had grown horns he had dark red armour and he had gotten taller and had more muscle on him than before.

"Do you even dare fight me now" Diablos said to them.

They entered into battle with diablos. He started off with aquaus and attacked kaim with it kaim used ultimate hit on Diablos dealing a moderate amount of damage to diablos maharu used kinetic purge dealing a heavy amount of damage to diablos Ron, Sarah, Ming, Cooke and Jansen put their staffs together and used elemental burst on diablos it bursted out flarus, aquaus, windus and groundus all on diablos dealing him a massive amount of damage sed then shot diablos with his rifle dealing him a small amount of damage tolten used break hit doing a moderate amount of damage to diablos Seth did a normal attack on diablos doing a moderate amount of damage Diablos was beginning to run low on energy. Diablos used dark magic impact on the whole team dealing a big amount of damage Ron, Sarah, Ming, Cooke and Jansen put their staffs together again and used elemental burst on diablos it bursted out flarus, aquaus, windus and groundus all on diablos dealing him a massive amount of damage now diablos was feeling weak Seth then charged at him and slashed his arm then kaim charged and slashed his other arm then maharu used a normal attack on diablos doing a moderate amount of damage sed shot diablos in the leg and tolten used power hit on diablos he was now depleted of energy.

"Do you really think this is over?" diablos asked them.

He held out his hands and kaim, Seth, maharu, Ming and Sarah started to feel a strange power emanating around them then there immortality was stripped away from them and it swirled around diablos and went into his body his eyes turned pitch black.

"I will show you true power" diablos told them.

Dark yellow horns ripped out of his skin his hands became claws dark red spikes burst out of his shoulders he began to grow in height and size his horns grew bigger his legs and feet disappeared and turned into a support for his body and his teeth became sharp as samurai swords.

"This is true power this is my final form!" diablos yelled.

"NO diablos what you call true power is nowhere close to it true power is friendship and freedom you're bound by dark magic we have freedom and friendship you have nothing we will defeat you!" kaim yelled.

A bright white light started emitting from kaim.

"What is happening I took away your immortality that's all you had" Diablos replied.

"If you're that stupid and you can't see that our immortality isn't all we got you can guess again!" Seth yelled.

The same white light started emitting from Seth.

"Friendship and trust is what we have and this is something you will never achieve diablos!" maharu yelled.

Then the same white light started emitting from maharu.

"We have the purest power not the power you speak of!" Ming yelled.

And again the white light started emitting from Ming.

"Friendship and trust is something you will never defeat diablos!" Sarah yelled.

And the same for Sarah the white light started emitting from her.

"We are true and you're a fake diablos!" Ron yelled.

The white light started emitting from Ron.

"You can't defeat us and you never will!" Cooke and Mack yelled.

The white light starts emitting from Cooke and Mack as well.

"No matter how many times you knock us down we'll get back up and you can't keep us down ever!" Jansen yelled.

And the white light began emitting from Jansen.

"Our trust towards each other is something you can't understand!" Sed yelled.

And the same white light emitted from sed.

"Our loyalty towards each other is something you can't match diablos!" tolten yelled.

Then the white light started to emit from tolten.

"What we have here at this very moment is true power not what you possess. You're going down here today your past, present and future end here today prepare to die diablos! Kaim yelled.

Chapter 31 the last stand

As the white light got brighter kaim and his friends attributes quadrupled in power. Diablos roared at them.

"Let's take him down!" Ron yelled.

Kaim used triple combo all doing a massive amount of damage to diablos he then countered with a normal attack doing a massive amount of damage. Seth then used ultimate hit doing a gigantic amount of damage diablos countered with a normal attack doing pretty big amount of damage. Ron, Sarah, Ming, Cooke and Jansen put their staffs together and used elemental burst on diablos it bursted out flarus, aquaus, windus and groundus all on diablos dealing him a super massive amount of damage diablos then countered with hell burst sending out meteors of fire on Ron, Sarah, Ming, Cooke and Jansen doing a large amount of damage. Tolten used ultimate hit on diablos dealing a large amount of damage to diablos he then countered with a normal attack doing a massive amount of damage. Diablos used the spell corruption infecting them with all status ailments but the white light made it reflect on diablos but didn't do anything to him. Diablos was still standing strong. Kaim used ultimate hit on diablos dealing a gigantic amount of damage to diablos he then countered with dark magic jab dealing a large amount of damage. Seth used lightning blade and charged at diablos and struck him it did a massive amount of damage he then countered with tempest dealing a big amount of damage to the whole team. Ron then used mega flame on diablos dealing him a large amount of damage diablos then countered with dark magic impact on Ron dealing him a heavy amount of damage Ming used ultimate Zephyrus giving everyone back there full strength. Sarah used all powerus and all mindus on the team and the team's normal attack power and magic attack power increased tenfold. Tolten used ultimate hit on diablos dealing a massive amount of damage to diablos he then countered with insanity dealing a large amount of damage to him Jansen used aquaus and flarus on diablos dealing him very large amount of damage diablos then countered with a normal attack doing a pretty big amount of damage. Cooke used all shieldus and all barricadus to boost the team's physical defence power and magic defence power. Mack used triple combo on diablos all dealing a massive amount of damage diablos then countered with tempest all directing them at Mack which dealt a large amount of damage. Sed used his new skill hell shot and shot diablos in his hand doing a large amount of damage diablos then countered with flarus dealing sed a big amount of damage. Diablos used tempest on the whole team dealing everyone a large amount of damage. Diablos seemed to be at half his strength now. Kaim used lightning blade on diablos dealing him a large amount of damage diablos then countered with dark magic impact dealing kaim a heavy amount of damage. Seth used ultimate hit dealing diablos a heavy amount of damage he then countered with a normal attack dealing her a heavy amount of damage. Jansen and Ron put there staffs together and used Fire and Ice dealing diablos a massive amount of damage he then countered with insanity dealing Ron and Jansen a heavy amount of damage. Ming used ultra flame burst dealing a massive amount of damage to diablos he then countered with aquaus doping a large amount of damage. Sarah used the spell lightning strike doing diablos a massive amount of damage diablos then used dark magic impact dealing a large amount of damage. Cooke used ultimate Zephyrus bringing everyone back to full strength. Mack then used shadowus on diablos he then countered with pain surge dealing a massive amount of damage to him. Tolten used the skill ultimate hit on diablos dealing a massive amount of damage to diablos he then countered with devastation dealing a massive amount of damage to tolten. Sed fired his gun at diablos dealing large amount of damage to him he then countered with groundus dealing a large amount of damage to sed. Diablos began to charge up his strongest attack and looked like he had lost most of his strength. Kaim used mega blade and struck diablos doing a massive amount of damage though diablos didn't countered because he was charging up his attack Seth then used elemental slash embedding her blade with Flarus, aquaus, windus and groundus she then raised it above her head and swung at diablos send a giant elemental wave at him doing a super massive amount of damage diablos resumed charging. Ron, Sarah, Ming, Cooke and Jansen put their staffs together again and used elemental burst on diablos it bursted out flarus, aquaus, windus and groundus all on diablos dealing him a super massive amount of damage but diablos persisted on charging up his spell. Tolten used break hit on diablos and still remained charging his spell. Sed then used the skill 100 bullets of pain firing 100 bullets at diablos dealing a massive amount of damage diablos had finished charging up his spell. Diablos raised his arms in the air and roared at the sky it opened a black hole and he threw it down at the team it dealt an enormous amount of damage leaving them barely standing on their feet.

"You're pathetic to even thing you had a chance of beating me" diablos told them.

"We're not done yet we will defeat you and you won't defeat us not now and never again!" kaim shouted at diablos.

The white light began to grow strong within kaim.

"This is the end of you diablos!" kaim yelled to diablos.

"You are weak and petty I will squash you like an ant" diablos told him.

"Go back to hell where you belong!" kaim yelled.

He gripped his sword with two hands and charged at diablos.

"Foolish mortal" diablos said.

Diablos went to flick kaim away but he jump on diabloses hand and ran up it diablos then went to claw at kaim but he missed and shredded his own arm kaim ran up his other arm and diablos went to bite him but kaim avoided that and he bit his own arm.

"Go to hell diablos!" kaim yelled.

He went into a diving position stuck his sword out and plunged it straight between diabloses eyes he roared at the top of his voice kaim then ran it down his face and ripped it out and ran back down his arm.

"How is this possible I was defeated by a mortal a mortal this is impossible NOOO!" Diablos bellowed.

Kaim got back down healed everyone with the white light all of a sudden the ground began to shake.

"Guys the tower is shaking…" Ron told them.

"This things gonna fall we better get out of here quickly" Jansen replied.

Chapter 32 the end run

Everyone got to there feet and started to run out of the peak of the tower of mirrors as they were running down the tower a heavy piece of metal fell on to Ron's leg and he wasn't able to get it off.

"Guys help I'm stuck" Ron told them.

Maharu ran over to Ron and began to lift the metal bar off of his leg but another began to fall maharu didn't notice and continued on lifting the metal bar.

"Maharu go another one's going to fall soon… wait my legs becoming loose keep that position maharu" Ron told her.

He got his leg out from under the metal bar and pushed maharu out of the way of the other bar falling on her.

"Alright let's go. Ron you okay?" kaim asked.

"I'm alright let's just get out of here" Ron replied.

They kept on running through the complex then came to security drones that fired knives at them.

"Get down!" kaim yelled.

Everyone ducked down and all the knives missed then sed shot them down.

"Is everyone alright?" kaim asked.

"We're alright" everyone else replied.

They continued on through the tower to escape while they were the walls started exploding Mack was getting far behind Cooke noticed and went back to help a huge explosion went off and Cooke shielded themselves from the blast.

"Cooke Mack!" kaim yelled.

"We're okay" Cooke and Mack replied.

"You had me worried for a second there" kaim told them.

They kept running through the complex of the tower and found more security drones this time they had machine guns they started firing at them and Seth jumped over the party and cut them all down.

"Come on guys let's get out of here" Seth told them.

Everyone rose to their feet and started running down the tower. The explosions around the pipes started getting bigger and toxic fumes started getting pumped around the area where they were.

"Guys hold your breath this airs toxic" kaim told them.

Jansen accidentally inhaled some of the air and collapsed to the floor.

"Jansen" Ming said.

She ran back over and lifted him to his feet more of the metal bars began to fall kaim ran back to help her they were just able to dragged Jansen away from the falling metal bar. Ming healed Jansen and expelled the toxic fumes from his lungs.

"Thanks Ming" Jansen said to Ming.

They started running again then came to a locked with a magic field protecting it Ming went up to dispel the field behind the doors there was rouge security drones behind it as soon as the door opened they began firing at them Jansen ran and knocked Ming out of the way.

"Ming are you alright?" Jansen asked.

"I'm fine now let's get out of here" Ming replied.

While they were talking everyone else took out the rogue security drones.

They continued on running through the tower then sed fell down and groaned

"Sed come on get up" tolten told sed.

"I can't your highness I'm too old to go on anymore" sed replied.

"Sed don't talk like that remember when you were trapped in that magic barrier you survived that now don't tell me your to old to get out of this tower" Seth told sed.

"Alright momma" sed replied.

Ming went over and used healus on sed bringing him back to his full strength.

"Thanks Ming" sed told Ming.

"It's okay now let's get moving

They continued on through the last parts of the tower they were getting close to the exit then a phantom drone snuck up behind tolten and tried to slit his throat.

"Tolten look out!" Seth yelled.

Seth slashed the phantom drone in the leg toppling it over then stabbed its head.

"Thank you Seth" tolten told her.

"No problem now let's get out of here" Seth told him.

The whole tower began exploding around them as they ran for the AR1 black arrow. They got out of the collapsing tower maharu ran over and opened the door.

"Come on move. Move. Move we need to get out of here!" maharu yelled.

Everyone got on to the ship.

"Engaging FTS drives everyone hold on to something" maharu told them.

The AR1 black arrow rose off the surface of the moon and launched back down to earth as the tower of mirrors blew to pieces. They landed back where Dominic was and stepped out of the AR1 black arrow.

"You, you survived I'm in shock" Dominic told them.

"We are as well we didn't think we were going to make it" tolten replied.

"Well I guess that's it" kaim told them.

"Then I guess this is goodbye" maharu said to everyone.

"You're leaving again?" Ron asked.

"Well we're all mortal now what else is there to do" maharu replied.

"She makes a point we'll all just have to go back to our normal lives now" kaim told them.

Everyone put their hands together in a circle.

"remember we are the only ones now that can stop evil from taking over this world diablos almost did that but he failed and when our time comes new heroes will rise to the challenge we're friends until the end" kaim told everyone.

Ming and Jansen took the white boa back to Numara and there was a big welcome home party waiting for them. Kaim, Sarah, Cooke and Mack went with them back to their home in Numara. Tolten, Seth and sed sailed together on the ocean in the nautilus. tolten could not return to uhra knowing it now lies in ruin maharu took the AR1 black arrow and sailed around diving to the depths of the ocean flying to the peak of the sky's and sailing around she would find Seth, tolten and sed on occasions while sailing. Ron started travelling around the world finding old temples derelict ships and over all what Ron does best getting wasted.

That was the good ending but now here's the alternate ending

Chapter 33 the end run (alternate version)

Everyone got to their feet and started to run out of the peak of the tower of mirrors as they were running down the tower a heavy piece of metal fell on to Ron's leg and he wasn't able to get it off.

"Guys help I'm stuck" Ron told them.

Maharu ran over to Ron and began to lift the metal bar off of his leg but another began to fall maharu didn't notice and continued on lifting the metal bar.

"Maharu go another one's going to fall soon… wait my legs becoming loose keep that position maharu" Ron told her.

"No Ron I'm not letting you die" maharu replied.

Then the second metal bar fell on top of them

"Ron maharu!" kaim yelled.

"Damn it" Seth said.

They kept on running through the complex then came to security drones that fired knives at them.

"Get down!" kaim yelled.

Everyone ducked down put Sarah didn't get down in time and the knife went straight through her head.

"No Sarah!" kaim yelled.

"Sarah" Cooke and Mack cried.

"Sed drew his gun and shot down the security drones.

"Kaim, Cooke and Mack I know how you feel but we have to get out of here" Seth told them.

"Your right come on let's move" kaim told them.

"Okay" Cooke and Mack replied.

They continued on through the tower to escape while they were the walls started exploding there was a huge explosion that killed Mack.

"Mack No!" kaim yelled.

"Mack!" Cooke yelled.

The smoke cleared and they saw macks blood stained body.

"No this can't be" kaim yelled.

They turned around and continued running. While they were running a phantom mech had been following them it jumped down and stabbed Cooke through the chest she gasped then fell to th floor but kaim and the others didn't hear her because the phantom mech covered her mouth to nullify the noise it then crawled back up the wall and on to the ceiling. They kept running through the complex of the tower and found more security drones this time they had machine guns they started firing at them Seth was shot in the throat and fell to the floor.

"Momma!" sed shouted.

He drew his rifle and started shooting down the security drones

"No Seth you can't be dead.

"Wait where's Cooke?" Ming asked.

"Cooke where are you?!" kaim yelled.

"Kaim she has been taken" Jansen told him.

"Damn it all" kaim replied.

They continued on running down the tower. the explosions around the pipes started getting bigger and toxic fumes started getting pumped around the area where they were.

"Guys hold your breath this airs toxic" kaim told them.

Jansen accidentally inhaled some of the air and collapsed to the floor.

"Jansen" Ming said.

She ran back over and tried lifting him to his feet more of the metal bars began to fall.

"Ming you have to get out of there!" kaim yelled.

"No I'm not leaving without him" Ming replied.

Kaim ran back grabbed Ming by the arm and pulled her away and the metal bar crushed Jansen's body.

"No!" Ming yelled.

"Come on Ming we need to get out of here before its too late" kaim told her.

"Okay let's go" Ming replied.

They started running again then came to a locked with a magic field protecting it Ming went up to dispel the field behind the doors there was rouge security drones behind it as soon as the door opened they began firing at them ming was shot multiple times then was shot in the head and fell to the floor.

"Ming no!" kaim yelled.

"Kaim lets concentrate on taking out these security drones" sed told him.

They took out the rest of the rogue security drones.

Kaim, sed and tolten continued on running through the tower then sed fell down and groaned

"Sed come on get up" tolten told sed.

"I can't your highness I'm too old to go on anymore" sed replied.

"Don't say that sed we can get through this together" tolten told him.

"Don't worry about me tolten I'm going to be with my momma now" sed replied.

"No sed please don't" tolten told him.

Sed then closed his eyes and fell on to the floor.

"Sed" tolten cried.

"Come on tolten everyone else may be gone but we can make it through the rest of this tower" kaim told him.

"Okay let's get out of here" tolten replied.

Kaim and tolten continued on running through the last parts of the tower they were getting close to the exit then a phantom drone snuck up behind tolten and slit his throat kaim turned around and saw that it had killed tolten.

"Tolten no... You'll die for that you son of a bitch!" kaim yelled.

He charged at the phantom drone and took off its head. He then continued on running the whole tower began exploding behind him he exited the tower and went into the AR1 black arrow.

"I'm going to have to fly this thing out of here" kaim told himself.

The AR1 black arrow rose off the surface of the moon and launched back down to earth as the tower of mirrors blew to pieces. but the AR1 black arrow was becoming unstable and crashed into where Dominic was and killed him. Kaim stepped out and saw he had crashed into Dominic's work shop.

"Ron, maharu, Sarah, Mack, Cooke, Seth, Jansen, Ming, sed, tolten, Dominic. Someone tell me this is just a nightmare!" kaim yelled.

"This is no nightmare kaim argonar" diablos told him.

"What you how are you even still alive?" kaim asked.

"I had the power of 7 immortals myself, you, Gongora, maharu, Seth, Ming and Sarah did you really think you could kill me that easily?" diablos asked.

"I don't care if it was ease to kill you or not I'll kill you right here and now diablos this is for Ron, maharu, Sarah, Mack, Cooke, Seth, Jansen, Ming, sed and tolten!" kaim yelled.

The white light returned but it turned into a blazing flame around kaim his attributes had now increased tenfold.

Chapter 34 the final battle Kaim VS Diablos

Diablos charged at kaim releasing a devastating combo attack on kaim but nonetheless kaim defended against all the hits that were thrown at him. He then used the skill white blade his sword turned into a blade of bright light he charged at diablos and slashed at him multiple times.

"Uhh he's actually injuring me how is this possible" diablos thought to himself.

Diablos used the spell tempest on kaim but it reflected back at diablos.

"How did he do that?" diablos thought to himself.

Kaim used the skill mega blade he then charged at diablos and slashed him straight across the chest. Diablos was beginning to become weak. Diablos used his devastating combo again but kaim knocked them all away kaim then used white flame sword he charged at diablos and stabbed him straight through the stomach then ripped it out and slashed his arms and legs diablos then doubled over in pain.

"how does it feel diablos to be put through intense pain because this is how you've made me feel ever since you were freed from that staff now this battle will end here and now!" kaim yelled.

The white light started growing larger and larger kaim was now becoming as bright as the sun.

"I'll have your head kaim argonar darkness and evil will always win!" diablos replied.

He then charged up his spell insanity kaim began charging up his new spell sky bird of the heavens. They both fired them at the same time at each other as soon as they hit there was swirls of dark purple light and swirls of bright white light emitting from both of the spells.

"I am the harbinger of your demise" diablos told kaim.

"I'll send you back to hell diablos!" kaim yelled.

The white light pierced through the spell insanity and struck diablos straight through the heart.

"NOOOO this cannot be I am a pure immortal this can't happen!" diablos yelled.

His burnt corpse fell to the ground and the immortality of diablos, kaim, Seth, Sarah, Ming, maharu and Gongora came out of his corpse they then went to kaim.

"I do not want my immortality back" kaim said to the immortality souls.

The immortality souls then vanished into thin air and were gone forever.

Last chapter …

2 days later kaim had built a statue on the island where kaim killed diablos to remember his friends by. He engraved into a slab of metal

"Here are the souls of Ron, maharu, Sarah, Mack, Cooke, Seth, Jansen, Ming, sed, tolten and Dominic they gave their life's to stop the demon diablos from conquering the world they will be remembered forever".

Kaim got to his feet he left the AR1 black arrow where it crashed. He put the nautilus next to the statue then sailed back to Numara in the white boa. He got off the white boa and saw the welcome home party that had been set up for Ming and Jansen for when they returned. Kaim told them that Ming and Jansen were killed by diablos the citizens of Numara didn't know what to do. Kaim walked to where him, Sarah, Cooke and Mack lived. He then walked down to the shore and just looked out to the ocean.

The end?

Note: I only own the storyline, diablos, Ron, maharu and the AR1 black arrow everything else is owned by Microsoft studios game studios


End file.
